ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghoul
Magicked Skull in Buburimu User:Jonboimcconnell asserts that he just obtained the Magicked Skull in Buburimu "today." I see no reason at the moment to dispute his statements. Albeit, it is difficult to prove that it does *not* drop there, it may be a little late to ask him to provide evidence of the drop. Can someone do a test themselves to see if it drops. At this point, I would prefer to leave it up until someone comes in with a testimonial that they farmed for hours and got no drop. --Mierin 15:04, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Especially in light of the fact that the Magicked Skull page says that it drops in Buburimu and that edit was *not* made by User:Jonboimcconnell. --Mierin 15:05, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I reverted the wrong edit, I meant to take out the edit underneath Historical Background that stated it dropped in Buburimu, please see this revision. My mistake, he is correct. -- 16:34, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I would assume the skull can drop in Buburimu. I have obtained Bloody Robe from Bogy in Valkurm Dunes, so Ghoul in the same respect probably drops the skull in Buburimu, as it also does in Gusgen Mines. --Wayka 17:20, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I believe all pre-CoP Ghouls and Bogies drop their respective item. Just the other day I got a Bloody Robe from a Bogy in Lower Delkfutt's Tower, of all places. --Chrisjander 17:29, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Confirmed, just killed a Ghoul in Bubbies, got a skull... now to throw it away. -- 19:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) I wonder if Magicked Skull is described as such because of some sort of ensorcellment or from the reanimation of the skeleton. I ask because I wonder if that has anything to do with which of the two Ghoul mobs it drops off of. Assuming Chrisjander is correct in that the Magicked Skull drops off Pre-CoP Ghouls, it should drop off of Ghouls in Jugner and Pashow as well. The table indicates that it doesn't and it also indicates that only WAR type Ghouls are in these areas. If Magicked Skulls only drop off BLMs then the whole table makes sense: every BLM Ghoul not in Carpenter's Landing (CoP) or the Shadowlord Era areas (WotG) can drop a skull. The only thing that doesn't make sense, (if everything stated above is correct) is how a WAR Ghoul in Maze of Shakhrami can also drop a skull. I don't recall ever tossing away a Magick Skull in Shakhrami, but honestly; who would remember something like that? So case in point, if anyone can see if a skull does drop off of a WAR type (specifically) in any of the areas they are eligible to do so, I'd be interested in hearing about. I'm curious as to whether this theory of mine has any merit. (However, the official description makes me lean towards Magicked being a description of reanimation magic, leading to the thought that any type can drop one.) ~Aleckszander *deleted, wrong section. ^^;; * Cemalidor 09:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) +1 to confirm that Magicked Skulls DO infact drop in Buburimu. FFIW I was out for there about 6 Vana'diel days and killed poison leeches during the day and Ghouls at night. Oddly enough I got Carbuncles Ruby before I got the Magicked Skull. Akeda 16:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Missing Mobs? I went to Valkurm Dunes to test my theory and couldn't find a single Ghoul for 3 straight game days. Using Widescan, I spotted Bogies in various spots, but not a single Ghoul. Did SE remove them when they decided to soften up some of the mobs in the lower levels or are all the dunes Ghouls on my server on vacation? Because if they are removed, I must not have got the memo. >.>; ~Aleckszander :I thought they were removed for a second too. But after killing off some Bogies, the Ghouls started popping up. But I don't think there are 18 spawn spots in Valkurm for Ghouls though. Maybe just 18 random undead? :Just a thought, are they like skeletons in Cape Terrigan? No one is killing Goblins in Valkrum anymore. Or, SE just changed it.--Chipper-Wikia 22:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this up Chipper. I was always lead to believe that the Gouls show up after killing goblins back when there were always parties in the dunes skeletons were all over the place and were always spawning right next to our parties. and since nobody really kills goblins in the dunes anymore they hardly ever spawn. I have always thought this was the case but never said anything just to stay out of arguments i think i may conduct some tests on this to find out. User:Holytank *Confirmed after several days of looking ws revealed no gouls in dunes. I Began killing goblins around 18:30 gt around all the old crab camps J-8, J-6, I-7, as i returned around the loop Voila ran into 1 at j-8 2 in j-6 1 at I-7 1 at H-7 and another 1 at j-8 before 4:00 gt ran out conclusion must kill goblins for gouls to spawn